New Understandings
by Daughter of Night
Summary: pregame. Sephiroth takes a day off and visits the chocobo stables.


**Author's note:** Giftfic written for Amythest Angel's birthday.

* * *

**New Understandings**

Some people say that chocobos are great judges of characters; in each other and in humans. They say that if you've seen how they greet a man, you know all you need to know about him.

Sephiroth had always felt it was a foolish notion. After all, both SOLDIERs and regulars used the birds as riding and occasionally pack animals, and how intelligent could they be if they didn't complain about being in the military?

Of course, he might just be a little bitter about it. Paperwork would do that to anyone.

Intelligent or not, Sephiroth found chocobos to be pleasant enough company. They didn't gawk at him, weren't terrified of him, weren't attracted to him, and weren't trying to use him. In short, they were preferable to any human except Zack. Zack had apparently made himself the exception to all of Sephiroth's rules. Even number five (Enter personal quarters without permission and get fried by a Bolt3), which Sephiroth was quietly impressed by. On days when Zack was kept too busy to invade his office with gossip and optimism, he felt the loneliness more acutely than he ever had before he learned there was an alternative. Those were usually the days when he visited the chocobo stables.

Today was such a day. Frustrated by the increasing idiocy and amount of reports he had to go through, Sephiroth had broken down and _taken the afternoon off_.

He wondered how Zack would react to hearing about it, and allowed himself to smile. The man would probably have a seizure trying to decide if he should be smug or happy that he'd managed to corrupt the general's work ethic.

Opening the stable door just a crack, Sephiroth slipped through to halt just inside for a moment. He took in the smells of birds and greens, shoulders relaxing just a bit now that he was alone. It felt good not to be watched. He walked down the corridor, heading for his own chocobo at the back of the stable.

As he drew nearer, he realized that the stable wasn't as empty as he'd assumed. Someone was perched on the door to Ember's stall, back to Sephiroth and half hidden by the wall he was leaning against. He was talking to the bird, crooning too softly for Sephiroth to make out the words, and apparently unaware that he was no longer alone.

"What are you doing in here?"

The boy – for it was a boy – gave a suspiciously bird-like squeak as he twisted around. Blue eye widened as his face paled then flushed bright red as he more or less jumped off the door and came to attention.

"General, sir!"

Sephiroth blinked at him. The boy was dressed in civilian clothes, but his behavior certainly indicated he was with the army and those blond spikes looked somehow familiar.

"At ease. Have we met?" he asked curiously, a small frown marring his face.

The boy's blush deepened a shade. "Private Cloud Strife, sir. You… you might have seen me with Lieutenant Zack, sir."

Ah. Zack's little protégé. Or maybe his friend, Sephiroth wasn't sure quite where they stood, but that was more common than not where Zack was involved.

"No need for formalities, Strife," he said, hoping to put the blonde at ease. If he blushed any harder he might faint, and Zack would be upset. "It appears we are both off duty."

The boy seemed at a loss for words, but he nodded readily enough.

"Why are you here?" Sephiroth prodded. "Most enjoy the city on their leave days."

"We've been out east on a field exercise, and we passed the chocobo farm, so I asked Zack – Lieutenant Zack, I mean, sir – and he said no one would mind if I came here for a bit…" Strife trailed off and bit his lip. "I'm sorry, sir, I really didn't know there would be a problem –"

Sephiroth held up a hand to halt the apologies. "There's no problem; I was merely curious. Please continue."

"Well…" Strife took a deep breath and managed more coherent sentences. "I'd never seen them up close before this mission, but I helped out some while we lodged at the farm. I liked them, so I asked Zack if it would be okay if I came here when he was too busy to drag me anywhere." His eyes widened again as he realized what he'd said. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded!"

"I know what he's like," Sephiroth said, amused. "There's no need to explain."

The boy smiled then, hesitant but sincere. "The chocobos are calmer company," he offered. "I like talking to them. It's probably stupid, but it feels like they're listening."

They both glanced at Ember. The bird was resting his head on the door, looking rather pitiful. He gave a plaintive wark, as if wondering why no one was petting him.

"Ember doesn't usually take to strangers that quickly," Sephiroth observed.

Strife gaped at him. "He's… He's _yours_, sir?"

He nodded, unsure why that mattered. "He's a fine bird, if picky with his company. He'll let the grooms feed him and clean his stall, but doesn't beg for attention like this." He kept his eyes on Strife as he spoke, intrigued by the expression on the boy's face. He looked mortified and pleased all at once.

"I just thought he was beautiful," Strife said, face softening as he turned his gaze to Ember again.

Sephiroth raised a brow when the bird warked again. "Did you give him anything?"

"No," Strife replied almost absently, one hand reaching up to scratch under Ember's chin. He smiled when the bird stretched his neck to get closer, eyes falling shut in contentment. "He just likes being told what a wonderful bird he is. Don't you, beautiful Ember?"

The quiet kweh seemed to confirm that theory.

Sephiroth felt a sting of envy. He told himself it was ridiculous to feel that way, but Ember had never been that affectionate with him. That this stranger would be more important _hurt_, much as he hated to admit it.

"Sir?"

He looked up, nodded for the blonde to continue.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you should take the gloves off."

Sephiroth was sure his confusion showed. "My gloves? Why?"

Apparently touching the chocobo gave Strife courage, because he looked up with a hopeful smile. "Please, sir?"

Sephiroth found that he didn't want to disappoint the boy, and Zack's possible upset had nothing to do with it. There was something innocent in that smile, something Sephiroth rarely got to see directed at himself. He tugged one glove off.

"His chin is a good spot, and beneath the right wing, but try here," Strife instructed, actually grasping Sephiroth's wrist to guide his hand to the right place just behind Ember's crest.

The chocobo gave a kweh, so soft it was almost a sigh.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise but kept scratching as his wrist was released. He hesitated to ask and just looked at the boy.

"They crave touch, real touch." Strife let his hand fall away, but Ember didn't move. "See? And if you tell him he's beautiful, he'll be complete putty, I swear." He smiled warmly up at Sephiroth, obviously happy at his success.

Any answer Sephiroth might have given was blanked out by the sudden thought that _Strife_ was beautiful like that; smiling, eyes shining, cheeks pink with the remnants of his earlier blush.

"I'll leave you to it, sir." The salute was perfect, but the smile made it seem playful and Sephiroth barely remembered to return it before Strife left.

He watched the blonde until he disappeared out the door. Certain he was alone, he looked down at Ember.

"Such a good bird," he said experimentally, smiling when the bird kwehed again. "Such a beautiful bird."

He stayed in the stable hours longer than he'd intended, and when he next saw Zack he listened to his chatter more attentively than he used to.

You never knew when you'd learn something new.


End file.
